


everything will be okay

by luckycharmz



Series: the sweet life [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Ian Gallagher Takes Care of Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: “Fuck, Mickey. Hey,” he walks over to him and sits by his side. “Wake up, Mick. You’re okay,” he shakes his shoulder a little roughly but nothing happens.He wraps his hands around Mickey’s face and leans down to press their foreheads together, trying to stop him. “Baby, it’s just a nightmare,” and the second the pet name slips out, Mickey’s movements still and his arms wrap around Ian’s torso tightly.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the sweet life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585738
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I would love to see a little drabble where one of them has a nightmare and the other one comforts them.
> 
> *
> 
> I’ve finally established both their jobs but may play around with Ian’s in the future. This is set around the same time as ever after. Also, ages have been established for previous fics for those who like knowing the timeline.

It’s just rounding midnight, Ian’s slouched on the couch with his legs on the coffee table in front. His lap top placed beside him and his notebook in hand. Being an English teacher for the 12th grade is no easy task, especially not during exam season. He has piles of papers to mark and though he’s on top of it all, he likes to be two steps ahead- _as always._ Even if it means tiring himself out and not going to bed with his husband. Who’s already asleep and most likely curled up on Ian’s side with Blue snuggled by his feet. 

He writes down the last of the marks for his students in this class before closing the notebook. The rest of the papers can wait until tomorrow as he switches his attention to the laptop. He updates the marks online and posts announcements saying grades are now up. One less class nagging him, he thinks. A few lost hours of sleep are more than worth it. He’s just finishing up the last of the changes and revising when their dog comes trotting down the stairs and into the living room, his tail wagging hurriedly. 

“Hey buddy, watcha doin’ up?” He scratches behind his ear but he doesn’t stop his frantic wagging. Then he starts to bark and Ian grows even more confused. “Blue, no. Quiet,” he whispers, trying to calm him from waking his two people up. To no avail he stars to growl then runs back to their room and Ian follows without a second thought. He pushes the door open and before his eyes, Mickey’s thrashing in his sleep, Blue nudging his feet. 

“Fuck, Mickey. Hey,” he walks over to him and sits by his side. “Wake up, Mick. You’re okay,” he shakes his shoulder a little roughly but nothing happens.

He wraps his hands around Mickey’s face and leans down to press their foreheads together, trying to stop him. “Baby, it’s just a nightmare,” and the second the pet name slips out, Mickey’s movements still and his arms wrap around Ian’s torso tightly. 

Breathing each other in and wrapped in the safety of one another. Ian continues running his thumbs back and forth on Mickey’s cheek before leaning lower to press a kiss to his chin. 

“Fuck, Ian.”

“I know. But I’m right here, okay? You’re okay, we’re okay,” Ian’s voice is barely there, just a whisper for Mickey’s ears to hear and mind to listen to.

He feels Mickey’s chest under him still heaving so he moves back and takes one of Mickey’s hands from around himself. He places it on on his own steady heartbeat. “In... and out. In... and out..” he continues the mantra a few times, looking down at Mickey’s still closed eyes until he sees the rise and fall of his chest even out. 

“Lemme see them blue eyes.” 

Slowly Mickey’s eyes flutter open, Ian doesn’t prod or force anymore than asking gently. “Shit,” he huffs out, eyes going from Ian to the ceiling and letting himself understand what just happened. 

“C’mon’, sit up and drink some water. I got you,” Ian opens the bottle of water by his nightstand (because they’re the type of couple to do that now) and rubs his knee. Mickey sits up against the headboard and guzzles half the bottle, not realizing how dry his throat has gone. Until he sighs of relief and finally lets his shoulders sag. 

“Don’t know what the fuck happened,” his voice is raspy and rough as he looks at Ian whose too far away. So he takes his hands and pulls him closer. “One second we’re all together and the next everything’s going to hell. You’re taken away, Lils is crying and I couldn’t fucking move, Ian. I was useless, I-“

“ _Hey_ \- none of that is happening, _ever,_ hear me? You’re not useless, Mick,” he assures. Wrapping his hands around Mickey’s neck so he can look straight at him. “You think I’m leavin’ you after you got a raise at work? Fuck that. I need the money too much,” his lips turn loop sided as he sports the trademark Ian Gallagher grin. 

“You’re a fuckin’ dick,” Mickey shakes his head and can’t help but mirror the smile on his husbands face. He pauses for a moment, watching Ian’s eyes trail all over his body, feeling his warm fingers tracing over the bridge of his nose and his lips. “How do you do it?”

“Hm?” Ian’s hands slip down to Mickey’s shoulders and then back to his hands. “Be a dick? It’s easy, I’ve learnt from the master hims-“

“Just. You make everything okay. You change the subject so easily when you know I need it and you’re so good— _fuck_ , Ian. You just know.”

Ian’s left speechless really, he hadn’t expected to hear that. Given Mickey has grown softer over the years, especially after becoming a father, but words like these still make Ian’s breath hitch. 

“I know you. I always know you best,” a softer smile tugs his lips and his eyes fall heavy as he thinks about knowing Mickey. How far they’ve come, the details he knows about Mickey that no one does. The pain and the sorrow they’ve both been through and of course he fucking knows Mickey. “But.. don’t let Lily hear that. She thinks she knows dad better and she’s _always_ right,” once again he changes the mood and Mickey is grateful beyond words.

He moves off the headboard to press their foreheads together once again, “best thing that ever happened to me, E,” he murmurs before pressing their lips together ever so delicately. Lips moving lazily, nipping and sucking for what feels like hours but are mere moments. 

“Obviously. Have you fucking seen me?” Ian pulls back and raises a brow teasingly. He kisses his forehead before standing up to pull his sweater off, the heat getting to him. 

“Seen all of you as a matter of fact,” he raises his own brows challengingly. “Guess I’m one lucky motherfucker.” Eyes roaming all over Ian’s toned body.

Ian throws the sweater at him, shaking his head at Mickey, “In that case, I must’ve won the lottery. Oh, hey-“ he pauses, seeing Blue curled up and looking up at him. “He knew something was wrong, y’know? Ran down to me after seeing you and brought me up,” he runs a hand through his fur then looks at Mickey tenderly. “Such a good boy.” 

“Let me go put my work away downstairs and then I’ll be in bed with you. Don’t miss me too much?” he grins, walking backwards. 

“Fuck off,” there’s no heat to his voice as he gets comfortable once again, Ian’s sweater nuzzled against his nose.

”Can’t say that didn’t hurt, Mickey. Be still my heart,” Ian clutches his heart dramatically before blowing him a kiss. He’s met with Mickey’s beautiful _C_ finger.

He makes his way back down, cleaning the living room up and placing his things in a neat pile. Quickly grabbing another bottle of water before going back upstairs. Just as he’s about to turn, he sees Mickey leaning against their daughters doorframe. 

Slowly walking up behind him, he wraps his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Not goin’ anywhere, Mickey,” Ian whispers in the crook of his neck, breath fanning warmly. 

Mickey leans back in Ian’s hold as one hand moves to thread through his red hair. Standing here in his husbands hold, watching their daughter sleep peacefully in their home, he knows everything will be okay.


End file.
